Mistletoe
by queenly
Summary: Seth learns of a new holiday ritual, one he finds quite lovely, in fact. Stoicshipping, oneshot.


**A/N: stoicshipping is life. plus it christmas. mmm merry chsihstmas.  
><strong>

**this doesn't really have an ending but i tried**

Holidays always have a way bringing out the best in people. Even if the best was setting your laptop up in the living room and simply acknowledging the presence of others whilst you fervently click away at it. In Seto's case, that was about as much as he could manage.

"It's Christmas Eve, Seto!" Mokuba griped, tugging at his sleeve. It did please him that Seto had made the effort to wear the godawful sweater he'd gotten him. "Don't you want to decorate the tree with us?"

Finishing the line he was typing, Seto glanced up at his brother's glum face, almost feeling guilt bubble in him. He shook it off. "I have work to do. If I get it all done tonight, then I'll have nothing to do tomorrow." That was somewhat of a fib, though Seto would never be so absorbed in business that he'd neglect his family on Christmas Day to file reports or check stocks.

Mokuba pouted, starting when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Mokuba, I'm not certain I'm doing this correctly," Seth murmured from behind him. On him was an identical sweater to Seto's, same Blue-Eyes stitched onto the front, same unholy itchiness. "Could you show me the proper way?"

That captured his attention completely, and for once Seto was actually thankful for Seth's modern ignorance. He couldn't exactly be blamed; this was his first Christmas with them, perhaps his first Christmas ever. Seto wasn't familiar with traditions in Egypt, as he did not care to be, though he did know of Hollypundia. From Seth's description of it, it sounded a great deal like the modern holiday, but the majority of the traditions had changed with time, naturally.

"Like this," Mokuba explained patiently, demonstrating the best way to hang ornaments. Many of them resembled various duel monsters, though there were classic ones thrown in the mix, bells, candycanes, and coloured orbs a plenty.

"See, the lighter ones go at the top, and the heavier ones at the bottom. Makes sense."

Nodding in understanding, Seth reached into the box of decorations, withdrawing a tiny Dark Magician with a hook in his back. He smiled fondly at it, greatly reminded of an old friend. Turning it over in his palm, he was shocked to find a long crack across the back crudely 'fixed' with Scotch tape. Mokuba peered over at him wondrously, then realization hit him.

"Uh...Seto doesn't really like that one..."

Seth perked an eyebrow, making Mokuba sigh. "He kinda associates it with Yugi Muto. Y'know, his 'archenemy'." He rolled his eyes at the last word (more so at how dramatic his brother could be), taking the ornament from Seth's delicate fingers and placing it back in the box. A different ornament was placed in his hands instead, this one a simple glass ball.

The two continued hanging ornaments and lights all over the enormous tree, Seth in charge of decorating the top half where Mokuba was unable to reach. Once nearly the entire tree was full of glistening, twinkling decorations, Mokuba stepped back to admire it, grinning broadly.

"Isn't it pretty, Seto? ...Seto?"

He glanced across the room at the sofa where Seto sat, eyes glued to his computer screen, furiously typing. Mokuba huffed in agitation before his eyes landed on something that made him instantly perk up.

With a cunning smirk, Mokuba gestured for Seth to lean down, cupping a hand over his mouth and whispering into the man's ear. Seth's brow furrowed, peering at him quizzically. Mokuba nodded affirmatively, pressing something into his palm and ushering him over to his elder brother. Seth glanced over his shoulder once before following what he'd been instructed to do.

Seto blinked to focus his vision, minorly startled by both Seth's sudden presence and the bit of mistletoe dangling in front of his computer screen. His eyes idly gazed upward to Seth's face, a slight flush present across his tanned cheeks as he mentally went exactly what Mokuba had told him to do,

"...This plant is not native to Egypt, forgive me for not being familiar with this tradition."

Brow perked, Seto peered behind him, setting his sights on his brother's mischievous grin and confident thumbs-up. He rolled his lazuli eyes, focusing again on Seth.

"I suppose you expect me to kiss you now."

Seth nodded stiffly, and Seto sighed, placing his laptop on the cushion beside him and standing up. They were nearly identical stature wise, Seto only trailing behind by a few inches. Arms draped around Seth's shoulders, Seto pressed a firm, tight-lipped kiss to his mouth. The mistletoe was held above them in Seth's fingertips, other arm going to curl around Seto's waist.

Seto quickly pulled off, shoving Seth's hand away from him. "There. Happy?"

Behind the duo came a muffled giggle. "C'mon, you can do better than that!"

Seto growled in forewarning, about to tell Mokuba off, when Seth intervened.

"He is right, that was a rather lackluster show of affection."

Baffled, Seto gaped at him, detecting a hint of a smirk across the other's thin lips. His bewilderment turned into irritation, though never in his life had he backed down from any sort of challenge, even if it was something so minor as kissing his boyfriend.

"Fine."

Palms cupping each side of Seth's face, Seto crashed his lips onto his, feeling himself being pulled closer to Seth's body as the kiss deepened. He poked his tongue into Seth's mouth, and entrance was gladly approved. The mistletoe still dangled above them.

Only was Seto brought back down to Earth when Seth released an extraordinarily erotic moan, instantly disconnecting from him, arms folding self consciously across his chest. Again, the youngest Kaiba giggled innocently, letting out a cheer at their display. Seth seemed momentarily taken aback, clutching the leaf in his raised hand.

"Put that down, you idiot," Seto chided, grabbing the mistletoe from him, crumpling it up in a fist.

"I must say...I rather enjoy this tradition," Seth declared with a coy smile.


End file.
